The Apple Of My Ed
by HigherSilver
Summary: He had spent so much of his life screaming at the little brat, he couldn't remember exactly when he had fallen in love with her. Wait, what?


**Hi, I'm Silver. This is my first piece for ****Ed, Edd n Eddy**. Don't know why I suddenly had the idea to write this, when I have stories I should be updating. What can I say? I love the show. Please enjoy and please don't flame couple **usage.**

* * *

Eddy couldn't even remember how he met Ed. They were partners in crime before they could even speak. Then, along came Double D, and they were all set. The ultimate trio, the king and his lackeys, the Eds. There was only one thing Eddy couldn't stand about Ed. Well, maybe there was more than one, but this one definitely irritated him the most. His sister.

Sarah. She was crazy, she was evil, and she was vicious. He wasn't scared of her; she had beaten him more than once, and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He wasn't as pathetic as Double D or Ed, following the bidding of a little girl. Frankly, she just irritated him. If only he could go through his scams without the constant cries of "Baby Sister this" or "Baby Sister that".

Obviously, he got used to it. He had dealt with Sarah his whole life, and he kept dealing with her as they got older. And that… that just involved a lot of pain, effort, and time. He was constantly blowing out his vocal cords and she was constantly bashing in his head.

Of course, things changed over time. Eventually, Nazz and Kevin got together (Eddy pretended he had seen it coming a mile away). Jonny stopped carrying Plank around everywhere, (oh, Plank was still around… just not constantly). But nothing surprising happened. The Kankers were still psychotic, Jimmy was still accident-prone, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy were still best friends… and still disliked by nearly all of Peach Creek. And Eddy and Sarah were still screaming at each other. He had spent so much of his life screaming at the little brat, he couldn't remember exactly when he had fallen in love with her. Wait, what?

* * *

Another Friday night, another one of Nazz's parties. It made sense that she threw all the parties; she was the social butterfly and the most popular girl in school. And the only one nice enough to always invite the Eds. Personally, Eddy blamed the other two guys. After all, he was the king of cool.

But, in reality, high school parties are the most unappealing things he can think of. The area by the food becomes a drunken pigsty, while the dance floor becomes a grinding palooza. And every year it gets worse, as the ratio of "cul-de-sac kids" to "others" gets more and more thrown off, and he finds himself in a crowd of strangers. And, as unbelievable as it would seem, Eddy wasn't always great with girls. They all seemed to fit in the category of "terrifying", for many various reasons.

He would generally try to stay with the guys. But, Ed had immediately volunteered for a bizarre eating contest going on in the back, that Rolf was apparently in charge of. Meanwhile, Double D had slipped away from Ed and Eddy in such a nervous and suspiciously gleeful mood that Eddy had the horrible suspicion that he was going to see his… turtledove. He was nauseous just thinking about it.

So why did he even bother coming to the party in the first place? He catches a glimpse of a beautiful redheaded girl dancing with a fluffy-haired boy and he remembers pretty quickly. This was a setting where Sarah didn't mind being with her brother and his friends. It was Nazz's party. Sarah and Nazz were best friends. Not including Jimmy. Who was currently dancing with Eddy's object of affection. It pissed him off a little. Jimmy had hogged Sarah for years. Couldn't he just back off for a while? Eddy had known the kid forever, and he still wasn't sure… which team he played for. But then, the sound of Kanker cackling starts up and Eddy has to run for cover. He figures he might as well go outside.

He should stop pursuing Sarah. Actually, in order to say he was pursuing her, he would have had to make an actual move. So, he should just stop liking Sarah. What would that require? Maybe rewinding time back a little, to before her hair became long and silky, before she grew into her big mouth, and before she became too dang attractive. Rewinding to a point where they would fight without subtly flirting within insults, and sitting on her to get the TV remote was acceptable, and not super awkward. There were other reasons why he couldn't date Sarah. When he thought about it, Ed might have a fit, torn between his best friend and his baby sister. Or, Jimmy might have a fit, releasing all his puppy love for Sarah. Or, her parents might have a fit, since they already hated him and thought he was the reason Ed was in detention everyday. Basically, a lot of people would freak. Including Sarah. Because she couldn't stand Eddy.

"What are you doing out here, idiot?"

Eddy turns and sees her, looking at him. Sort of the same way he was looking at her earlier. "Nothing."

"Nothing!" She mocks in a shrill voice. It takes just one minute with her to remind him exactly how much he hates her and how much he loves her. "I think you're scared of parties like this. You do this all the time."

He doesn't know how to respond to that since it's basically true. He goes with the old standby, "Bite me."

She cocks her head. "I have." She says smugly. "Like, fifty times."

Yeah, she has. The little brat. "Look Sarah, if you have something to say, just say it, okay? Or just go running back to Jimmy or Nazz or Ed or whoever!"

She almost giggles. "Who pissed you off? Was it Kevin? Maybe it was my dumb brother. God, Eddy, you're always angry." She declares. "And you're always trying to pick a fight with me."

"Me?" He cries in outrage. "You're the one who is constantly abusing me! And for no reason! YOU hate me!"

She stares at him. "You're an idiot."

He frowns a little. "I was right, you do hate me." He says in dismay.

She rolls her eyes. "I thought you would have figured it out by now."

Now he stares. "Figure what out?"

Sarah looks both ways, making sure nobody is watching. Then, suddenly, her lips are on his. And as quickly as the kiss started, it ends with a resounding smack!

He doesn't even know how to react. He realizes girls really do make him flustered. Especially when the girl is Sarah.


End file.
